Rain is the Key to Love
by DestructiveMind
Summary: This is a Téa/Yami fan fic. What happenes when they both get stuck in the rain together? Note: Yugi and Yami both have their own bodies. ONE SHOT! ENJOY! R & R!


This is a Yami/Téa fan fic. Hope you guys like it, remember

R & R!

**Rain is the Key to Love**

Téa was walking home all alone the clouds where dark and it was cold.

Téa was wearing a jeans mini skirt with a black glittery polo top. She wore her white boots which fit perfectly with her outfit.

She hugged herself from the freezing cold.

'_It's so cold out here… I should have listened to my mother when she told me not to go out now…' _

Téa continued walking to her house. A minute later her phone rang.

She picked it up.

"Hello?" Téa said into the phone.

"_Hi honey… it's me…"_

"Oh hi… Mom… what is it?"

"_Honey, your father needs help with his work and I'm going to visit… and I locked the house… so have you got your house keys?"_

"Ummm… let me check…" Téa checked her pockets and in a bad mood she answered.

"Too bad I haven't got it…"

"_Ummm… well then I guess you can stay at a friend's house until I come back…"_

"Alright Mom… when will you be coming back?"

"_About 5:00 p.m."_

"OK." Téa checked her watch and it said it was 2:00 p.m.

"_Bye honey… see you soon."_

"Bye mom." Téa said in her phone then hanged up.

'_Now… who's house shall I stay at?' _Téa opened her phone and started dialing numbers.

"Hey Joey!"

"I was wondering if I can come over to your house… to stay for a while."

"Oh… you're visiting Serenity. It's OK. Bye."

Téa hanged up and dialed the next number.

"Hey Tristan!"

"Is it OK if I can stay at your house for a while?"

"You're busy cleaning the toilets… I wouldn't wanna be in that mess… well see ya around." She clicked the phone and called the next number.

"Ummm… hello… Duke?"

The answering machine answered.

Duke's voice came out.

"_Hi everyone I'm in Florida now!!! I'll be back in two weeks!!!" _

'_Damn it!!!' _Téa thought in defeat and now she only had one number left, Mai was in Italy so she had to dial this number it was her only hope.

"Hi… Yugi!"

"_Téa it's me… Yami."_

"Oh hi Yami!"

"_Why'd you call Téa?"_

"Ummm… well…" Téa blushed.

"My mom has gone with my dad and I left my house keys in the house and I was thinking… if maybe I can stay with you… for a while?" her face was now all red.

"_Sure Téa."_

"I'll come by now… See ya."

"_Bye."_

Téa clicked the phone off.

'_Great! I'm staying with the person I have a crush on!!!' _Téa thought sarcastically as she started walking to Yugi/Yami's house.

She rang the door bell.

Yami opened the door for her.

"Hi Yami! Where's Yugi?" Téa stepped in and looked around the store.

"He's got football practice and grandpa went to Egypt for an investigation." Yami said.

"Guess it's just you and me…"

'_Well that felt awkward to say!' _Téa blushed.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and do something?"

"Sure why not?"

'_I know why not because I'll probably blush or do something embarrassing!!!' _Téa thought as she walked upstairs with Yami.

They started watching T.V. It was a very boring film that they didn't wanna watch.

Yami switched the T.V off.

"What do you wanna do now Téa?" Yami turned to her.

"Ummm… we can play a game if you'd like?" she smiled at him and he blushed.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Ummm… I dunno… how about truth or dare?"

"Good idea but I don't think it would be fun with only two people… after all we can't just choose dares that will be boring because we have no one else to dare…" Yami started.

"Oh…" Téa looked down.

"But…"

Téa looked at him.

"Yugi left me this piece of paper… he said if I'm ever bored without him I can use it to give me ideas for truth or dare." Yami took the paper out and it was split into two halves. One half with truth questions and the other half with dare ideas.

"Ummm… I have an idea!" Téa snatched the paper from Yami and split it into halves.

"If you get asked a truth question the person asking picks a number and that number can be the question and we can do the same for the dares too!" Téa smiled.

"OK…" he sat on the floor opposite Téa and put the two halves face down next to him.

"I'll start… truth or dare?" Téa asked.

"Ummm… truth."

Tea took a paper and shut her eyes. She picked a number.

"I pick… 7…" she looked at the number 7 and blushed.

"So… what's the question?" Yami asked curiously.

'_I can tell Yugi has been planning this!' _Téa thought while blushing.

"D-Did you ever fall in love?" she looked down.

Yami blushed crimson red before answering "Ummm… once… maybe..."

"O-OK…" she put the paper back.

"Truth or dare?" Yami asked.

She knew if she picked truth she'll be asked an embarrassing question but if she picked dare then that will get her in to a much more embarrassing situation but she had to because if she didn't pick it no one will.

"Dare!"

Yami picked up the dare paper and looked at Téa.

He shut his eyes and started thinking. "Ummm… I pick… 2."

Yami looked at the sheet and now all you can see is a complete red face.

"So?"

"The dare is…k-kiss someone in this house…" he looked around the room.

"Ehhhh…" she blushed and looked around but no one else was there other than Yami.

She crawled closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

'_Wow! His cheeks are so soft and smooth… nice to kiss…' _Téa thought sitting back in her seat.

The continued playing truth or dare then they played a card game. After that they eat pizza with soda. Finally Téa decided it was time she goes home.

"So… Yami… see ya soon." Téa headed for the door.

"Wait Téa!" he held her hand.

"I'll walk you home."

"But it's foggy outside and-" she glanced at the window but was stopped when Yami's other hand was on her cheek and turned her to him.

"And that's why I can't leave you alone…" Yami was now really close to her.

"Alright Yami…" Téa turned around and walked out the door with Yami.

They started walking until they felt little rain drops pouring down. They both looked up in awe.

"Yami…" Téa turned to him.

"Yes?" he smiled at her which made her blush.

"There's a near by park wanna go there so I can relax my feet?"

"Sure." Yami said before him and Téa walked to the park.

There was no one else there. They where both sitting down under a tree while it were still spitting rain. It wasn't that strong.

After 5 minutes of chatting and relaxing they decided to continue their walk.

As soon as they left the park it started pouring harder.

"Yami… I really love the rain… it makes me think about all the nice things in life…" she smiled at him.

'_It makes me think of how beautiful you are under the rain.'_ Yami smiled.

"And sometimes it makes me say things… I never thought I would confess…" she looked up blushing.

"Like this… Yami I've always wanted to say this to you…" she blushed.

"…" Yami didn't say anything but turned to her.

"I-I love you." She moved her body closer to his.

"Téa I-" Yami was cut off by Téa speaking.

"I know you don't like me back but-" this time Téa was cut off by Yami's lips on hers.

Without any regret she kissed him back with everything she can. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they started moving up in his hair.

His arms are now on her waist. Yami licked Tea's lips asking permission to go in her mouth and she agreed by slightly opening her mouth for their tongue's to play with each other.

After 4 minutes of a passionate kiss they parted.

"I love you too Téa!" Yami put a hand on her cheek.

Téa didn't say anything so Yami decided to kiss her again. After all that was the only thing they ever wanted to do… under the rain.

**THE END!!!**

Thanks very much I would very much appreciate reviews. I just wanna say that now I'm working on a sequel for my story of Love and war, Don't Mix! So anyway R & R!


End file.
